cambio de mentes
by andersonforever
Summary: anderson y integra cambiaron de mentes podran vivir la vida del otro asta que allen la forma de volver cada quien a su cuerpo?
1. Chapter 1

**hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo fic un poco bisarro xD espero que les guste si vieron la pelicula "el en mi cuerpo y ella en el mio" entenderan un poco mas el fic bueno dejare de hablar y les dejo el fic **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: cambios**

era una noche tranquila en la organización hellsing integra se encontraba llenando unos últimos papeles que por primera vez no se quedo hasta tarde llenándolos ya les quedaban unos pocos cuando cierta presencia molesta estaba en la habitación

-_alucard sal de donde te escondas se que estas aquí_-dijo integra sin despegar los ojos de los papeles

-no _hay ninguna misión? Esto se volvió aburrido últimamente_ –dijo el vampiro apareciendo en la habitación

-_hasta ahora no hay ninguna así que puedes ir a molestar a otro lado que estoy ocupada en estos momentos_ –dijo integra terminando de llenar los papeles cuando se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Walter parado con unos papeles

-_señorita nos informan sobre un ataque de un vampiro en badrick nos pidieron interferir lo antes posible_-dijo Walter desde la puerta

-_bien... iré con alucard , necesito quitarme este estrés y matar a ese vampiro cera lo indicado para calmarme necesito mi arma y una espada nada mas_ –dijo integra encendiendo un cigarro Walter asintió y se fue.

alucard miraba a integra con una sonrisa sádica a el siempre le encanto salir con integra a las misiones su forma de asesinar a sus enemigos le encantaba como volaba la sangre de los vampiros y cubría su rostro le recordaba los tiempos de guerra cuando el fue humano .

Ya en badrick toda la misión fue "normal" para alucard y integra el vampiro alardeando que nadie podría vencerlo alucard no podía darle ni un disparo por que se desaparecía a cada momento resulto ser un brujo que pacto con el demonio para transformarse en vampiro no fue hace mucho por lo que se veía , pero no contaron con que otra persona estaría en ese lugar...

-_en nombre del padre el hijo y el espíritu santo amén_ –decia Anderson mientras lanzaba sus barreras haciendo que el vampiro-brujo dejara de atacar hacia alucard y se enfocara en Anderson

-creo que hoy matare a dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo alucard sacando su jackall de la gabardina y disparando primero al vampiro-brujo y luego a anderson el vampiro absorvio los disparos y se los devolvio a alucard haciendo que este cayera por sus propias balas

-_jajajajajajajaja! el vampiro mas poderoso de hellsing ser? ja! nada mas que una broma ser_ –dijo el vampiro acomodando las palabras al mejor estilo de yoda de stars wars

-_esta ves la fuerza no esta con tigo vampiro te olvidaste de mi-_dijo una vos detrás del vampiro quien resulto ser Anderson parado con sus bayonetas este apuñalo al vampiro haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre y callera al suelo

-_el que…mi vida ose….q…quitar….co…con…la…la primera persona….q…que toque …..su…mente…ca…cambiara-_recito el vampiro antes de convertirse en cenizas

- _bien un vampiro menos ahora de encargarse de la líder hellsing-_dijo Anderson echándose a correr en busca de integra , ella se encontraba en una habitación donde estaba asesinando ghouls asta que el vampiro murió

-_creo que alucard ya se iso cargo del vampiro-_dijo integra mirando las cenizas de los cuerpos de los ghouls

-_tu amada mascota fue eliminada y tu pronto la seguiras –_dijo una voz en la puerta que resultaba ser anderson

-_jajaja eso crees andeson?-_dijo integra desenvainando su espada y cubriéndose del ataque de Anderson

-_la matare en nombre de dios…-_decia Anderson forcejeando con ella pero su brazo se escapo y choco con el de integra ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que los iso separarse Anderson se paro junto a una ventana

-_eso fue extraño y por decirlo con eso mis animos de pelear se fueron que es aun mas raro asi que nos veremos a la próxima ramera de babilonia-_dijo Anderson desapareciendo con su biblia

-_esta bien ama?-_pregunto alucard materializándose en el cuarto mirando a integra quien esta un poco cansada

-_si…estoy bien solo un poco cansada-_dijo integra cuando callo desmayada alucard la sujeto y se la llevo a la mancion

Mientras tanto con Anderson el había llegado a su orfanato se metió a su cuarto la debilidad lo estaba acando jamás se había sentido haci

-_que me pasa?..._-dijo Anderson antes de caer inconciente en su cama también

A la mañana siguiente anderson se levanto raro veía todo borroso camino con dificultad hacia el baño pero tenia un presentimiento raro se sentía como si no fuera el mismo y sin mencionar que se sentía en otro lado este se lavo la cara y se coloco unos lentes cuando vio al espejo pego un grito atronador

-_AAAAAAA! Qu…que paso?!-_dijo Anderson haciéndose para atrás por el susto no miraba su reflejo sino el de integra se volvió a acercar al espejo para mirarse mejor

_-ah ya se debe ser una pesadilla-_dijo Anderson estirandoce las mejilas para tratar de despertar cosa que no logro

-_no no es una pesadilla QUE ME PASO?!-_grito en el baño por suerte nadie lo escucho…

Integra se esperto con dificultad no veía nada sin los lentes se los puso y noto algo raro que no estaba en su cuarto se incorporo y se sintió mas alta de lo normal se dirigió hacia el baño se labo la cara y fue hacia al espejo al llegar se quedo helada al ver la imagen de Anderson en el espejo

-_qu…que es esto?-_pregunto integra tocando el espejo luego vio su mano enguantada y noto que eran los guantes de Anderson

-_a..a…aaaaa!-_grito integra por la sorpresa al parecer habían cambiado de cuerpo pero como? O por que? Pero sabia que tenia que buscar a Anderson y como ella estaba en su cuerpo el devia estar en el suyo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: soportando al vampiro

Anderson se encontraba en el piso del baño de la mancion hellsing estaba que no lo creía al parecer había cambiado cuerpos con la líder hellsing algo aterrador para el no por el echo de ser una mujer sino también por tener que ser una protestante y no una cualquiera si no la líder de hellsing

−_q…que me paso n….no puede estar pasándome esto a mi __–_se decía a si mismo Anderson mirándose en el espejo

−_se encuentra bien ama?_se escucho la voz de alucard mientras se materializaba en la pared Anderson casi cae del susto aunque el vampiro no le atemorizara esta ves lo iso

−_si estoy bien vam…alucard …−_dijo Anderson dando un suspiro

−_parece tensa déjeme darle un masaje condesa_−dijo alucard mientras comenzaba a darle un masaje a Anderson quien se le puso la piel de gallina

−_maldito vampiro!−_dijo Anderson dandoce la vuelta y propinándole unos puñetazos repetidos en la cara haciendo que el vampiro callera de espalda

−_jajajajajaja que fuerza ama a mejorado mucho_−dijo alucard parándose de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara este desapareció otra ves

−_agradece que no tenia mis bayonetas si no te las clavaba en donde no brilla el sol_ –dijo Anderson en un bufido molesto

−_bien ahora como me visto para hacerme pasar por integra tendre que hacerlo o sospecharan __–_dijo Anderson llendo hacia el armario hay vio el traje verde de integra perfectamente listo y todo

−_bueno ahora a hacer un esfuerzo y cambiarse ciegamente _–diciendo eso puso el traje en la cama y se tapo los ojos con una toalla que había y empezó a cambiarse

**Mientras tanto con integra**

−_lo bueno no fue tan difícil arreglarme por suerte al parecer se durmió con su traje puesto –_dijo integra acomodándose los lentes

−_padre el desayuno esta listo __–_dijo una monja desde la puerta a integra

−_ire en seguida gracias_ –dijo integra tratando de sonar parecida a anderson , integra fue al comedor del orfanato y vio a varios niños reunidos y varias monjas y uno que otro cura

−_padre Anderson quisiera empezar con la oración de hoy?_−pregunto un padre de unos 70 con el cabello blanco y un bigote

−_eh? A si __–_integra iso la señal de la cruz y empezó –_padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…._−empezaba a rezar integra para su suerte era menos difícil esa parte pero no sabía lo que se le aproximaba

−_padre Anderson el señor enrico requiere su presencia inmediatamente __–_dijo una monja en el oído de integra ella se levanto y se fue del orfanato

−_ahora como llego? __–_se pregunto integra mirando el cielo creyendo que la respuesta se encontraría hay

−_a ya se _–dijo ella y de la gabardina saco la biblia de Anderson ella estuvo debatiendo unos 3 minutos para saber cómo hacia Anderson para moverse con ella asta que del cansancio le dio un golpe en la cruz el libro se abrió y las hojas salieron despedidas cubriéndola y desapareció del lugar yendo hacia el vaticano

**Mientras tanto con Anderson **

Este se encontraba en la oficina llenando los últimos informes de la mañana se sentía raro haciendo eso para la organización hellsing pero tendría que hacerlo mientras estuviera en el lugar de integra y justo cierta presencia indeseable entro en escena

−_veo ama que hoy esta más rápida de lo normal ya termina los informes de esta mañana –_dijo alucard poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Anderson este se estremeció al sentir eso

−_suéltame vampiro suéltame si aprecias tu vida suéltame!−_gritaba Anderson en su mente por suerte el bloqueo su mente para que alucard no la leyera

−_y entonces que ha pensado sobre mi propuesta de ser una nosferatu y también mi condesa_−dijo alucard besándole el cuello esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

−_MALDITO CHUPASANGRE! DEJA DE MOLESTARME MALDITO DEMONIO!−_grito Anderson sacando del cajo una pistola y de su manga la espada de integra el le disparo varias veces en la cabeza y en la entrepierna luego le corto la cabeza a alucard

−_veo que esta de mal humor ama volveré más tarde –_dijo alucard desapareciendo de la escena mientras Anderson esta respirando fuerte en ese cuerpo podría esperar a cualquiera pero tenia que ser el vampiro lo hacía sentir más que raro…

Luego en la noche Anderson de disponía a domir se desvistió y vistió a ciegas otra ves cuando se acostó sintió un "auch" que provenía de la pared alucard había chocado con las barreras que había puesto

−_buenas noches alucard …_−dijo Anderson riéndose

−_buenas noches ama….auch−_dijo alucard en la pared mientras trataba de pasar


End file.
